Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time!
by Jetstream
Summary: Meeting Pinkie's sister Maud didn't go as well as anypony had hoped, but Twilight and the rest of the girls fully intend to make it up to them. They know they have common ground with their love for Pinkie Pie. But still, that stoicism is pretty frustrating. Would it really kill her to show some emotion now and again? Maybe the girls will have to make her react to something.


**Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time!**

 **by JetstreamGW**

Pinkie Pie and Maud followed the trail en route to the Rock Farm in companionable silence, Pinkie Pie uncharacteristically subdued and with eyes downcast. As they came in sight of their family's land however, Maud's hoof shot out to stop Pinkie Pie, prompting her to look up at where her sister was pointing. Pinkie's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

All five of her friends were standing a few yards ahead, somehow having beaten them to the Rock Farm. Being a princess apparently had its perks. Twilight trotted forward, a gentle smile on her face.

"Pinkie Pie, we're so sorry we hurt your feelings by not bonding with Maud right away. And Maud, we're sorry that you felt the only way to spare Pinkie Pie's feelings was to leave Ponyville early."

The others all nodded their agreement, and Applejack spoke up on their behalf, "We've seen how much you care about Pinkie Pie firsthoof."

Twilight continued, "Pinkie Pie's happiness means as much to us as it does to you, and we're sorry we couldn't see it sooner." Twilight looked over her shoulder as her friends clustered around her and smiled widely, "The thing that makes us click and creates a special bond between us is how much we all love Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie's hooves went to her cheeks as her mouth stretched into a smile, eyes beginning to water, "Aw… Shucks!"

"That's a pretty great thing to have in common, if you ask me. What do you think, Maud?" Twilight asked with a hopeful expression.

Maud's face, however, didn't change in the slightest. "Sure," she said, flatly.

Nopony said anything for several seconds, Twilight and the others exchanging glances that were equal parts upset and confused.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie Pie asked, her expression leaning toward dejection again.

"Sorry, darling," Rarity ventured, gesturing uncertainly, "I think we all just thought she'd be a bit more... excited about this."

Pinkie's face lit up in delight, "Are you kidding!?" she cried, "I've never seen her more excited in my life!"

"I don't know if you've noticed," Maud said as Pinkie Pie began to cartwheel around the farm, "but I don't show my enthusiasm for things quite in the same way my sister does."

"Uh, we noticed," Rainbow Dash began, "And we're totally c…" She paused, frowning, "y'know what? No. Fuck this." Pointing a hoof at Maud, Dash narrowed her eyes and growled, "I think I wanna see some kind of _reaction_ out of you!"

Pinkie Pie suddenly came to a halt, collapsing to the ground, ears folding back against her head. Meanwhile, Twilight sidled over to Dash, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "Rainbow… What are you doing? I thought we agreed we were going to-"

"Yeah yeah, Twi! I know!" Dash rolled her eyes, shrugging Twilight's hoof off her shoulder, "we talked about it and we were gonna be cool with whatever but I got a better idea." Dash looked Maud up and down, a nearly predatory grin forming. "I say we do a repeat of Pinkie's last birthday _after-party._ "

All five of the girls' faces went crimson in a bare instant, Fluttershy's face almost entirely disappearing behind her mane, "Oh my…"

"R-Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed, her hoof meeting her forehead, "that is _hardly_ appropriate. We barely know the dear filly and what's more when… _that_ happened… to say we were merely intoxicated would be to imply that Discord is a little bit disruptive."

"Pfft," Dash rolled her eyes, "maybe _you_ were too drunk to know what was going on, Rarity, but I remember every second of it. And what's more I think you girls're overplayin' how wasted you were."

"Maybe yeah, maybe no, Dash," Applejack said, her cheeks still glowing, "but it don't change the fact that we can't be doin' that sort'a thing with some filly we done just met! T'ain't proper, if you'll pardon the phrase Rares. Now let's just settle down and-"

"You couldn't handle me," Maud intoned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Beg pardon?" Applejack blurted, her expression flattening as she locked eyes with Maud, "you implyin' that you've got more stamina than the entire rest'a us?"

"Let's just say my graduating class' hoofball team doesn't admit to that night happening and leave it at that," Maud shot back, her expression not changing a bit other than her eyes seeming to shine with the slightest hint of mirth.

Applejack held Maud's gaze for several seconds before turning to Rainbow Dash, frown deepening. "Alright, Dash, I'm in. Let me get my rope," she said, trotting over to her saddlebags, sitting over by the piles of rock candy.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Twilight shouted, wings flaring, "we can't be seriously considering this! I mean, for Celestia's sake, propriety aside we're on her property! Their family _must_ be right inside."

"Actually they're all off on deliveries right now," Maud replied, "Pinkie and I were pretty much just expecting to spend the next couple of days alone." Maud paused, tilting her head to one side. "It's okay though, Princess. I understand. The cocky athlete and farmer might think too highly of their own abilities but it's probably best that you three are scared. Even if you had Pinkie Pie helping, you didn't bring enough to match me."

Twilight just gaped at Maud, eyes wide and mouth working soundlessly. Shaking her head slowly, she stammered out, "I-I can't believe it. You're actually _taunting_ us. You _want_ us to do this, don't you?" Twilight whipped her head around to Pinkie Pie who was sitting off to one side, hooves covering her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably, "and you! You and your sister!?"

"Heehee well duh, Twi-twi!" Pinkie chirped cheerily, "I love my sisters more than anything! We share _everything!_ Always have! So are we doing this? Are we!? I'll bet with all of us we can make Maud put her bits where her mouth is for once!" She leapt to her hooves, bouncing in place for a moment. "Oooh! Let me run over to the other side of the farm! I've got a stash there in case of sexytimes emergencies!"

Pinkie Pie took off at a dead gallop, heading for an area across the Rock Farm's acreage. "Dashie, AJ, you get her warmed up! I'll be right back!"

Maud looked from one mare to another, taking a seat and shucking her dress off, folding it carefully and placing it off to one side. "Well, it looks like this is about to turn into a Pinkie Party." She glanced over at Rarity and Fluttershy, looking them up and down for a moment, "I'm not going to lie, you two are probably the loveliest ones here. But I think I'd be afraid of breaking you."

Fluttershy had the good grace to look thoughtful at that assertion, but Rarity was not so magnanimous. Scowling, she snorted and hoofed the ground for a moment, "Oh. It. Is. ON!" Stomping over to her own saddlebags, Rarity began to rummage through them, muttering to herself, "Useless… No… Damn! I am woefully unprepared!"

Jerking her head up, Rarity caught Fluttershy's eye and fixed her with an intense stare, barking, "Fluttershy! I haven't any of my devices. _Cut me a switch!_ "

Fluttershy went stiff like a deer caught in headlights, backing away slowly, "Er, okay Rarity-" she began, only to be interrupted by Rarity's harsh voice.

"What did you call me, _girl!?_ "

Fluttershy's face tinged even redder than before, her mouth opening in an 'O' of surprise for a moment while her wings slowly rose and gave a near imperceptible shudder. "Oh… Oh my goodness," she said breathlessly, "I'm so sorry! Yes, Mistress! Right away!" Fluttershy made a little *squee* noise before turning and dashing off to find an appropriate bit of tree bark.

Maud shook her head, examining a hoof boredly. "Nice enthusiasm but I somehow doubt you'll-" suddenly she found herself with a lasso around her waist, being jerked back several meters to land on her back, a pair of green eyes filling her vision.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack crowed with a cocky grin dominating her face. In a matter of seconds the rope was coiled in a complicated pattern around Maud's hooves, demonstrating AJ's hogtying prowess. "What now, varmint?"

"Not bad," Maud said, testing the ropes gently, "good knots. Rope could be better though. But sure, I'll play along. Let's see if you have what it takes, cowpony."

Applejack's grin turned predatory as she nosed Maud's legs further up, leaning in to sniff at her slowly moistening mound. "Sugarcube, I'm gonna rock your world," AJ growled as she dove in, giving Maud a long lick from the base of her slit to just below her clit.

"Huh," Applejack grunted, smacking her lips, "hey, RD! That sugary flavor 'parently runs in Pinkie's family!"

"Awesome! Let me get a taste," Rainbow said as she trotted over to join Applejack near Maud's tush. Leaning her head in, Dash joined AJ in tongue bathing Maud's marehood. "Oh wow," Rainbow Dash lifted her head to run her tongue over her lips, "that's just like candy. Nice, Maud. But I don't think double-teamin' her cooter's gonna do much for us. Let's kick it up some!" With that, Dash nudged AJ slightly as she shoved Maud onto her side, Dash using her teeth to get a solid grip on Maud's tail and give it a good firm tug as AJ continued her ministrations.

Meanwhile Maud lay there impassively, her expression as placid as ever, with only an occasional twitch giving away that she was getting anything out of Applejack and Rainbow's attention at all. Even when Rainbow Dash moved to gnawing at her dock, Maud gave only near inaudible hum in appreciation. But after a few minutes, Maud's brow furrowed the slightest bit, and her shoulders moved in a shrug. "All right. My turn," she said as she flexed all four of her legs at once, snapping the ropes binding her.

With speed that made Rainbow genuinely jealous, Maud flipped over and wrapped both her partners in her hooves, forcing them chest-to-chest with Applejack on her back.

"Whoa nelly!" cried Applejack, hat flying off to one side and landing on a bag of rock candy

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Rainbow Dash complained, struggling to free herself from Maud's iron grip.

Maud didn't respond at first, clamping one preternaturally strong forearm around their waists to keep them from gaining any kind of leverage as she climbed up on Rainbow's back. After running her tongue over the leading edge of one of Rainbow's wings, Maud leaned forward and whispered in Dash's ear. "Maybe I am in to winning, once in a while."

Applejack and Rainbow both gasped as they felt Maud's other forehoof working its way between their grinding marehoods, the roughness of her hoof followed by the softness of her coat sending shocks like lightning from their clits to their brains. As Maud set up a steady rhythm with her forearm, her teeth found their way to Rainbow Dash's left wing, nibbling gently from tip to base and back, before switching to the other. It didn't take much of this treatment to cause Rainbow's eyes to start glazing over, her moans becoming uncontrollable.

After a minute or so, both Rainbow and Applejack stopped trying to gain the upper hoof, instead wrapping their legs around one another as Maud played them like well tuned instruments. Rainbow's eyes shot open wide as Maud tugged a little painfully on a cluster of feathers, prompting her to mash her lips to Applejack's and moan into her mouth, their tongues beginning a proxy war to replace the failed fight against Maud's dominance.

Between the frustration of losing and Maud's insistent rubbing, it didn't take much longer for Rainbow Dash's already worked up body to reach the point of no return, causing her to clutch Applejack even more tightly as she cried out in release. Dash's moans in her ear, subsequently, were more than enough to send AJ into her own twitching orgasm, their nether lips spasming around Maud's arm and coating it in a sheen of marecum. Gasping, they collapsed against one another while Maud withdrew her arm, giving it a quick lick to clean it off.

"Hmm. Not bad. Nice try, fillies, but it takes an awful lot to get me going," Maud said as she turned to look at the others. She took note of the still slightly shell shocked Twilight Sparkle and shrugged, turning to where Rarity was giving the switch Fluttershy had retrieved for her a few test swings.

"So, you girls going to try your hooves next?"

Rarity's horn glowed as she swished the stout strip of hickory wood through the air, nodding at the satisfying _crack_ it made when flicked. Turning her head to Maud, she inclined her head slightly. "But of course, dearie. I just needed a moment to get things set up." Rarity smiled sweetly, though a hint of playful malice entered her eyes as she did so. Turning to Fluttershy, her expression hardened, "Fluttershy, be a dear and present yourself to our new friend."

Blushing furiously, Fluttershy nodded and said, "of course, Mistress," before flapping her wings and soaring gracefully through the air to alight a meter or so away from Maud. Turning her back to Maud, Fluttershy bent her front knees, hoisting her rump lewdly up while her face approached the ground, flicking her tail over her back to frame shallow, reddening welts around her cutie marks and reveal an already sopping marehood. "Mistress says that, um, I'm your toy for now. You can do whatever you want with me… If that's alright with you."

Fluttershy twisted her head around to look Maud in the eyes, her pupils dilated and breath short. "I, uh, really, _really_ hope that's alright with you."

"Sure, we'll do that," Maud said as she ambled forward, putting a hoof on Fluttershy's rump and pushing gently to indicate that she should lower herself slightly. As Flutters' bottom came nearer to the ground, Maud shifted her hoof to the dripping folds before her and gave them a gentle rub, prompting a needy moan. Leaning forward, Maud began to nibble at Fluttershy's wings just like she had for Rainbow Dash, but stopped as she bit at the base of her wing, intrigued by the much throatier moan that resulted. "Ah," she murmured, "like that, do you?"

"O-oh yes… Very much," Fluttershy gasped, eyes shut tight as she trembled in place, trying to remain still. "If you wanted to do that some more, er, harder even, I wouldn't mind at all."

Maud shrugged and leaned forward once more, locking her front teeth on Fluttershy's wing-shoulder and gnawing with much greater force than before, though being very careful to not damage the poor horny girl. At the same time Maud ran the soft frog of her hoof over Fluttershy's clit, the combination sending her into a fit of incoherent squeaks. Meanwhile, Maud became aware of a tingling in her own nethers despite not feeling anything touch her, while at the same time a gentle stinging sensation heated her own cutie mark slightly.

Glancing back, Maud lifted one of her eyebrows at the sight of Rarity's horn glowing, the blue aura surrounding Maud's snatch and the floating switch both. With an intense flash of light, Rarity once more sent the switch forward to _crack_ against Maud's other cutie mark, leaving an angry red welt there.

"Big mosquitos today," Maud said with a shrug, before turning her attention back to Fluttershy and ignoring a frustrated growl from Rarity. The magic tingling against her marehood increased in intensity, but still no obvious reaction could be seen on Maud's face, despite her breathing becoming heavier.

Fluttershy had begun whimpering as soon as Maud's jaws left her wings, but gasped and moaned almost audibly as soon as they returned. A few seconds later, her knees gave out and she fell to her belly on the ground, dragging Maud onto her back as she panted, "O-oh my goodness… Please, could you, maybe, please, put your hoof… um…"

Her voice became nearly inaudible as she embarrassedly murmured, "... inside?"

Maud blinked and raised her head again, eyes showing a bit of concern as she asked, "Really? The whole thing?"

Fluttershy's only reply was to blush so hard she looked like she might pass out and grind her mound against Maud's hoof even harder.

Shrugging, Maud pressed her hoof forward into Fluttershy's slick tunnel, attempting at first to be gentle. This attempt became quickly moot as Fluttershy pressed her ass firmly back, causing Maud to sink halfway up her cannon as Flutters' walls clenched firmly, trying to draw the arm deeper inside. Switching to the other wing, Maud fell into a thrusting rhythm with her hoof as she nibbled, causing Fluttershy's mouth to drop open in a silent scream.

With all the attention to her wings and an incredible sensation of fullness, it didn't take Fluttershy long to start panting uncontrollably while rocking her body back and forth in a frenzy. Finally, with Maud giving one last firm twist of her jaws around Shy's wing joint, Fluttershy's love canal clenched hard as she shoved her ass back onto Maud's arm, drawing it inside nearly to the elbow. With a high-pitched noise - almost outside the range of normal pony hearing - Fluttershy came messily, collapsing to the ground in a heap as she coated Maud's arm and torso in her juices.

"Wowie zowie, sis!" shouted Pinkie Pie as she bounced back from her trip, bulging saddlebag slung over her hip, "I haven't been gone _that_ long, and you already wrecked three of my friends! You don't mess around do ya?" Pinkie giggled the last as she came to a halt in the middle of the sensual battlefield. Glancing over at Rarity, Pinkie Pie giggled uncontrollably at her frustrated expression, pointing at the switch still floating in the air, "Silly Rare-bear! Maud's _way_ too tough for a little thing like that to bug her at all. She eats rocks, for crying out loud!"

Stomping her hooves, Rarity glared at Pinkie Pie. "She doesn't react to anything at all! What is she made of, steel? She should be cumming all over this field by now and still she's completely composed! I've brought mares and stallions both to their knees with that spell!" Whipping about, Rarity glared at Maud. "What does it take, filly!?"

Maud licked some of Fluttershy's juices off her hoof and shrugged, meeting Rarity's gaze with her own flat stare. "Sorry Rarity. I've never been terribly sensitive. It takes an awful lot to get me off. This is fun though." Maud paused and seemed to think for a moment. "Hey, I know you had your heart set on dominating me, but honestly I don't think that's going to fly. Let's try something else, 'eh? Pinkie, sis? Do me a favor? Head down, rump up."

"And tail in the air, wavin' like I just don't care! I like the way you think, Maud!" Pinkie squealed as she moved to comply, bouncing over to Rarity and presenting blatantly. A moment later, though, Pinkie's hooves zipped to her saddlebag and she unhooked it with one smooth motion, not even standing up straight as she tossed it at Maud. "Oooh! Sis! Look in the bag! I brought _Mister Te~n!_ "

Without even looking at it, Maud caught the bag as she turned her gaze to Rarity. "Thanks Pinkie. Now, Rarity, Pinkie likes horn play. I think you should ram that thing home in her starting… now."

Rarity froze like a deer caught in a bright light as Maud's eyes locked with hers. "W-what? I don't understand, what's going on? What is… Mister Ten?"

"What's going on, Rarity," Maud deadpanned as she rummaged through the bag, "is you've had your chance to make me do what you wanted, and you don't have the tools to make it happen. So now we're playing it my way. Don't worry, you'll have fun." Seeming to find what she was looking for, Maud pulled a gleaming toy from the bag, strapping it to her hoof with a well practiced motion. "As for Mister Ten, I classify my sex toys on the Mohs Scale of Hardness."

Maud lifted the toy into the air, showing off a transparent replica of an impressive stallion's penis. "This is my diamond dong."

Maud began walking on three hooves, making for Rarity's backside. "Now, are you gonna horn-rut my baby sister, or do I have to cover you in dirt?"

Rarity took a quick step forward. "Now, now, no need to be hasty," she blurted as she turned to Pinkie Pie, horn glowing, "I'll need a moment to blunt my horn a bit. Pinkie, darling, are you sure about this?"

Pinkie giggled and blushed furiously, wiggling her rump in the air. "Uh-huh! Totally! I had a unicorn boyfriend in school and having his horn in my coochie pie was my super-duper favorite thing! I'm just always too embarrassed to ask…" She trailed off, turning her face toward the ground with a sheepish grin.

"Well," Rarity breathed, her own face coloring a bit as she stepped up behind Pinkie Pie, "far be it from me to deny one of my dearest friends her, ah, kink." Her eyes crossed a bit, the entire situation seeming to derail her brain somewhat, before she shook her head and squared her shoulders. "All right then! Prepare yourself, Pinkamina Diane Pie, for the most magnificently maintained horn in Equestria!"

Pausing, Rarity leaned forward, toward Pinkie's ears and murmured, "though I hope you didn't want it to remain sharp. That's too dangerous for my tastes, and without my equipment on hand I'm only willing to take this kind of thing so far, dear." With no further preamble Rarity drew back, gave Pinkie's slit a few perfunctory licks to make sure it was sufficiently prepared, and then began to work her spiraled horn slowly into her friend's love canal.

As the horn entered her at a languid, almost torturous pace, Pinkie squeaked and bit her lip, wiggling her tail excitedly. "I-it's not about the pointy, Rare-bear… It's about the zappy! Please please do some magic on it while it's in there!"

"O-oh my…" Rarity murmured as her heretofore sensationless horn finished its journey, her forehead resting against Pinkie Pie's damp mound. Snorting once, Rarity grit her teeth and closed her eyes, a faint bluish glow emanating from Pinkie Pie's folds. As the magic began to surge through Rarity's horn, Pinkie gave a ragged squeal as her core reacted to the invader, squeezing it with near crushing force. With magic to act as a conduit, Rarity gave out her own lewd moan as Pinkie's velvety walls massaged her horn vigorously.

For a moment Rarity remained in place, allowing them both to become used to the sensation as Pinkie's dampness began to trickle down her face. Licking some of the sugary juices off her nose, Rarity began a gentle thrusting motion, both she and her partner shuddering at the electric sensations of magic against sex.

Having come to stand behind Rarity, Maud slurped at 'Mister Ten,' giving it a nice healthy coating of saliva to prepare it for its journey. Holding her sex toy up to inspect it, she shrugged and gave it a few more licks, her ears perking up as she heard a slow clip-clop of hooves coming up to stand beside her. Shifting her eyes to the right, Maud gave a seemingly recovered Twilight Sparkle a little nod of acknowledgement as she continued her work.

Plopping down next to Maud, Twilight watched Rarity and Pinkie's coupling with barely concealed interest, a blush tinging her face as her wings twitched faintly. Coughing, she turned to Maud and returned the nod. "Well, this is one of the more surreal days I've had."

"Is that so, Princess?" Maud asked as she inspected the dildo once more, seeming to pronounce it 'good' and lining it up against Rarity's crevasse, slowly pushing the device in as deep as the carved medial ring, then pulling it out so only the head remained inside.

"So, a diamond dildo, huh?" Twilight asked curiously. "It must have been hard to find one large enough to carve like that. But still - after a certain level of hardness - more rigidity isn't going to do much. What's the advantage of this over, say, glass?"

Maud snorted and indicated her cutie mark with her tail as she worked the sex toy deeper into Rarity's pussy. "My special talent. It's a lot to do with various minerals… And I'm a Pie," she said simply as she rammed 'Mister Ten' to the hilt in Rarity, a harsh buzzing sound emanating from Rarity's folds.

Rarity jerked in shock, gasping as stimulation began coming from both sides of her body, causing her tongue to loll out, drool dripping from her chin. She lost rhythm for only a moment before she steeled herself and continued pleasuring Pinkie Pie.

"If I tried this with glass, it'd shatter," Maud said with a small shrug, standing in place and rhythmically rutting Rarity with the now vibrating dildo.

Twilight nodded her comprehension. "Ah, of course. You can set up a resonance wave through the crystal matrix of the diamond. Clever. Still, you don't seem to be getting much out of this whole thing." Twilight glanced to Maud's hindquarters, sniffling lightly. "You're turned on, but not as much as… Well, anypony else." Twilight shifted her own rump uncomfortably.

"What can I say, I build slow. You gonna do something about that, Your Highness? I should note I'm not really into horns like Pinkie is."

"I was thinking a different kind of horn, really…" Twilight muttered as she leaned back, horn shining brightly. "When in Pegasopolis," she said as her crotch began to glow with equal intensity, her clitoris growing and changing shape until it became a stallion's penis.

Maud's eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of a mare with a stallionhood, "I didn't know that kind of magic existed." She blinked, the barest hint of a smile coming to her eyes, though that could have been a trick of the light. "Well, I haven't been properly mounted in a while. I hope you won't be offended if I don't assume the position. I'm a little occupied."

Standing and trotting around behind Maud, her new rock-hard appendage slapping against her belly, Twilight chirped, "Oh, it's no trouble at all! My friends are very important to me, after all. I wouldn't want to deprive them. I can manage well enough." With a small nicker, Twilight reared up and flared her wings for balance, resting her hooves on Maud's shoulders. "I found this spell in the Canterlot Archives when I was a filly. I've been wanting to try it out since about five minutes after I hit puberty," Twilight explained, rubbing her shaft along Maud's slit to lube it up, "I've never had a good opportunity until now." Guiding herself with a hoof, Twilight slowly pressed her flare into Maud's marehood, hissing under her breath as she groaned. "Ooooh my goodness…"

Maud grunted as Twilight's dick filled her tunnel, medial ring jostling her clitoris as it passed. "Glad I could be of service," she quipped with just a touch of amusement coloring her voice. Pushing her ass back to take more of Twilight's length inside, Maud simultaneously increased the vibration on 'Mister Ten,' making Rarity's own horn thrusts turn erratic as tension ran through every nerve in her body.

"Ooooh, **Celestia's Perky Nipples!** " she shrieked as the dam broke, her opening spasming around Maud's toy. Slamming her horn home in Pinkie Pie and essentially head-butting her friend's groin, Rarity sent waves of orgasmic magic cascading through Pinkie's body as she came, shouting incoherently.

That magic was all it took to send Pinkie over her own precipice, feeling as if she was being pleasured over every inch of her body. Stomping her front hooves, she cried, "Aaaah, Rarity, tingly! **Tingly!** " before coating her friend's face in her nectar, both she and Rarity collapsing together in a gasping heap a moment later.

Nodding in satisfaction, Maud licked 'Mister Ten' clean, keeping herself braced as Twilight began thrusting in earnest, drawing a small grunt from both of them every time she hilted. Gripping the straps with her teeth, Maud tossed her sex toy over to Pinkie and Rarity. "Do me a favor and hold on to Mister Ten, please," she said as she put her other hoof down, using the leverage to meet Twilight's thrusts ass-on.

"Oh wow," Twilight groaned as she felt Maud's walls massaging her stallionhood, totally new sensations running up and down her spine with every thrust, "this is kind of amazing…"

"So, this is your first time having a dick, is it, Highness?" Maud panted.

"O-oh yes… Why?"

"No reason."

Maud planted herself in place, hooves grinding into the dirt as she rolled her neck with a **pop**. Flexing her back legs slightly, Maud began to squeeze her vaginal muscles rhythmically, sending a rippling motion through her tunnel and giving Twilight's length a firm massage.

Twilight's eyes shot open and her head jerked back as she moaned loudly, her hind legs nearly giving out from the sudden intensity of sensation. "H-how are you d-doing that!?" she cried as her ass began to move almost involuntarily, losing control of her steady thrusting.

"Mmmm…" Maud groaned as she kept up her massage, "have you _met_ my sister? This is nothing." Squeezing her eyes closed, Maud lowered torso toward the ground, lifting her rump to change the angle of penetration. "S-say, Twilight, how _real_ is this thing?"

"C-completely functional," Twilight stammered as she fucked Maud more and more frantically, "but sterile. M-manufacturing gametes would require another - **AHN** \- three or four spells. Magic h-has limits!"

As Twilight's pelvis slammed against Maud's rump faster and faster, her breath coming in short gasps, she didn't notice Maud's tail wrapping around her waist. What she did notice was thick tendrils of tail-hair penetrating both her ass and pussy simultaneously, causing her eyes to nearly bug out of her head.

" _That_ runs in the family too!?" Twilight cried as she drew her hardness almost all the way out before slamming it to the hilt a final time. " **And me without my notebook!** " she screamed as she filled Maud's womb with vigorous spurts of hot spunk, globs of it squeezing out around her girth and dripping down both of their legs.

Breathing hard, Twilight and Maud pulled away from one another, Twilight's rapidly softening member exiting with a damp _plop_. Flopping to her rump, Twlight gasped a few times, looking abashedly up at Maud. "You still haven't come."

Waving her hoof dismissively, Maud sat down as well, saying, "It's fine. Seriously, it takes me _forever_ to get off. I'll just spend an hour or two clopping off tonight. Really, this was the most fun I've had in years."

" **No. You. Don't,** " came a fierce growl from Pinkie Pie, fire in her eyes as she dragged herself to her hooves. "I _refuse_ to let this stand. My big sister is _not_ gonna be the only one not screaming out to Celestia today! We are gonna make this happen!" Pinkie surveyed the area rapidly, locking her gaze on the nearly recovered Fluttershy, then spying Applejack and Rainbow Dash who each had a hoof buried in the others' crotch.

"Girls!" Pinkie shrieked, " **huddle up!** "

Maud blinked in confusion as all five of Pinkie's friends staggered over to confer together in varying states of dishevelment. For a few minutes nothing much seemed to happen as their heads turned toward each other, whispering furiously. Finally, Pinkie Pie jumped up in excitement, shouting, "and **break!** Flutterbutter, Rare-bear, Dashie, AJ, you all know what to do. Get her going! I'll warm up Twi-twi!"

Pinkie Pie hunkered down and pushed Twilight back slightly, slurping up and down her friend's dick for a moment before taking half of it into her mouth and sucking vigorously. Meanwhile, the other four girls advanced on Maud, Rainbow and Applejack both rushing ahead to restrain her forehooves. Seconds later, Maud's body was engulfed in Rarity's magic, lifting her an inch or two above the ground.

As AJ and Dash lavished attention on Maud's legs and hooves, Rarity hunkered down and sniffed her captive's marehood. "You'll pardon us, darling, but Pinkie was quite insistent that we at least _try_ to get your motor running, as it were." Daintily, Rarity suckled at Maud's clit, switching her attention now and again to her slit.

Fluttershy settled in softly behind Maud, nuzzling the top of her head for a moment before whispering, "Um, I hope you don't mind but Pinkie said you like ponies playing with your ears. And I really want to thank you, so…" Leaning over, Fluttershy took the tip of Maud's left ear into her teeth and gently nibbled at it.

Groaning slightly, Maud twitched in their grip, not really sure where to focus her attention. "Ahhh… Girls as much as I appreciate it, I don't think you're going to be able to keep it up long enough…"

"Oh, you let us worry about that, Maud," Twilight said as she came into view, a cocky smirk on her lips and cock jutting obscenely against her belly. "Rarity, lift her a bit. I'm going under."

Pinkie Pie followed a moment later, wiping her mouth with a hoof and grinning like a loon. "We're not quitters, Maud! We're Celestia's go-to fillies. Now you just lie back and let li'l sis and her friends take care of _everything_."

Nodding, Rarity moved to one side as her horn's glow intensified, raising Maud up enough for Twilight to squeeze under on her back. Wrapping her hooves around Maud's middle, Twilight pulled her down, then guided her hardness into Maud's canal again, thrusting a few times to get it properly slick. A moment later, Twilight pulled out, then pressed slowly but firmly into Maud's puckered asshole, both of them groaning loudly as she began to thrust.

It was then that Pinkie strode up to Maud's crotch, her face set in determination. Locking eyes with her sister, she leaned over and gave Maud's slit a long, slow lick, making sure to wrap her tongue around her clit at the apex. Cracking her neck from one side to the other, Pinkie then dove right in to Maud's snatch, burying her tongue deep inside her core.

Maud's eyes widened as a low moan burst from her throat, her head falling back with such force as to daze Twilight, and she barely even noticed when Rarity bit at her teats almost savagely. As attention was paid to nearly every part of her body at once, Maud felt herself ramping up gradually, her breathing coming faster as time went on… But something seemed off.

Pulling her tongue out for a moment, Pinkie Pie frowned and said, "It's not happening _fast_ enough. And I can tell you're gonna cum, Twi-twi! No good! We gotta find a way to kick things up a notch!" Diving back to her task, Pinkie returned to her tongue bathing with renewed vigor.

Gasping, Twilight ground out, "I know a spell, but it might be… dangerous! There is definitely a non-zero chance that one of us will have a stroke."

Lifting her head from Maud's hoof, Rainbow Dash snorted, "Do it, filly! No guts, no glory!" Everypony else grunted their assent.

"O-okay… here goes!" Twilight grunted as her horn began to glow in earnest. Within seconds her spell's effects shot through the minds of everypony present, linking their nervous systems together mystically. All at once, all seven of them could feel every sensation as if it was happening to them individually.

It took only a few seconds of this sensory feedback loop for Twilight to fall over the edge again, filling Maud's bowels with a second load of sticky seed. These sensations, relayed to the others, were more than enough to set Pinkie and Fluttershy off to their own squealing orgasms, Fluttershy biting down firmly on Maud's right ear as she came.

The bizarre, unfamiliar, and non-localized sensations sent the other three over the edge as well, each of them trying to continue their ministrations as they were wracked with pleasure. Finally, between the sensations of six separate looping orgasms, her back door being filled with cum, the total body stimulation and the impossible things Pinkie Pie's tongue were doing, Maud's entire body curled backward, her nerves afire.

Maud's every limb spasmed uncontrollably as she screamed, "Fuck, fuck, **fuck!** " Her walls contracted violently against Pinkie's tongue, her vision went white, and she nearly tossed half of her partners off as she screamed out the most intense climax of her life.

Minutes passed, or maybe seconds, nopony could tell, as they all came back to their senses, huffing deep breaths and coated in sweat to a mare. Sitting up, still atop Twilight as the magic dick dissipated, Maud locked her arms around her little sister and dragged her into a hug, collapsing back against the princess.

"P-Pinkie?"

"Yeah, Maud?"

"Thank you _so_ much. I love you, and you have the best friends in the whole world."

Giggling, Pinkie nuzzled into her sister's chest, both of them drifting off to sleep. "I really do. I love you too, sis."

And then the Rock Farm was silent, save for the deep, contented breathing of seven very close friends.

* * *

Gasping, Spike navigated the path, a massive bag of rock candy slung over his shoulder.

"Twi!" he groaned as he left the forest, "sorry I'm late. I brought the rest of… the…" Spike trailed off as he took in the scene before him. The bag fell from his hands as he recoiled in shock. "My eyes!" He shied away for a moment before locking his gaze on one of the filthy, exhausted mares in the pile. "Rarity!?"

Collapsing to his knees, Spike raised his fists to the air, " **NOOOOOOOO!** "


End file.
